


I'm Ready (I Want You)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of Theo Feels, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo, Harry Potter References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 06B, Theo is part of the pack, because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A look at how Theo feels before and after his first time with Liam





	I'm Ready (I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rachel who commented on "I Love You" with this: “So, could you do a third part about their first time together? It doesn't have to be explicit by any means (unless you want to make it explicit), just the before and after, like how they realized they were ready, and how they felt after, especially Theo that seems the one who needs more time to think wrap his mind about time.”
> 
> There is no smut because my sick brain would no allow it but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless. Big thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for looking this over for me <3

Theo’s nervous. Realistically he knows he has no reason to be. This is Liam after all. If there’s anyone Theo should feel completely at ease around it’s him. And he does. Usually. Right now is different because Theo is sure the thoughts that have been swirling around in his head for the past few weeks are going to be written clearly on his face. One would think that after admitting they loved each other there wouldn’t be anything else that could make Theo feel like this, like he has butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Maybe making him feel a little nauseous. He’s not sure what to do with the feeling. It’s a new one. Before Liam he never had any reason to feel like this.

Liam has been gone the past two weeks, off helping Scott recruit a new beta into the pack. Theo had tried to go but Liam had insisted he stay. Theo would be hurt if he didn’t know it was because he trusted Theo to keep Mason, Corey, and the rest of Beacon Hills safe. So he stayed and he looked after the town like Liam asked, even know there wasn’t much happening. He’s grateful, he didn’t really _want_ to fight anything but he’s been bored without Liam around. Mason and Corey have invited him to hang out a few times but after sitting next to them while they tried to discreetly make out at the movies he started declining. He had to tell them that just because Corey made it to where no one could _see_ them didn’t mean no one could _hear_ them. Or smell them.

So Theo has had a lot of time to himself to think. During that time he realized how much he missed Liam and maybe when Liam returns he’ll show him just how much. Because another thing Theo realized is that he’s tired of waiting and he’s ready to take their relationship to the next level. It’s been 7 months, which in reality isn’t that long but for a couple of teenagers it seems like forever. He doesn’t mind it, not really. Waiting had been his idea after all.

It's a big deal, not just for their relationship, but for Theo himself since he's never been close to someone like that before. The idea of being completely open and vulnerable like that is terrifying. But it's with Liam, and he _trusts_ Liam. He loves him and he wants him. He’s ready. He just hopes Liam is too.

Theo has planned to ease into it, sit Liam down and have a real conversation about it. The moment Liam walks in the door all that goes out the window. Seeing Liam standing there, his hair a little longer and an easy grin on his face, Theo is overcome with the need to just be near him. Liam's barely closed the door when Theo is there, pushing him against it and kissing him. It's frantic and messy and Liam can only hold onto Theo and give just as good as he's getting.

After a while Liam pulls back with a grin, running a hand through Theo's hair, “Well that's one way to say hello. I missed you too, by the way.”

“I'm ready,” Theo says, getting right to the point.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Ready for what?”

Theo's torn between wanting to look down and wanting to keep his usual display of confidence and meet Liam's gaze head on. He doesn't look down but he doesn't quite meet Liam's eyes either. The determination he felt before is starting to waver. But he's come this far, he's not about to back down, “Sex. I’m ready for sex.”

Liam's hand stills for a moment before it resumes playing with Theo's hair. When he speaks his voice is quiet, “Are you sure? Because we can wait…”

Theo shakes his head, finally meeting Liam's gaze, “Yes. I'm sure. I'm ready. I want you. If you're ready that is.”

Liam smiles, placing a gentle kiss to Theo's lips, “I am if you are. And before you say anything it's not just because you want it. I want you too, okay? I have for awhile. I just wanted us both to be on the same page. I know how important it is to you that we take things slow.”

Theo's hands squeeze gently where they're gripping Liam's hips as he gives Liam a soft smile, “I know I wanted to wait. We've been together 7 months. That's… I've never felt this way before about anyone Liam. I don't think I ever will. That's not going to change. I guess I was worried sex could change our relationship. You know it can. People rush into things and suddenly the most important part of the relationship is the sex. I don't want that. But I don't think it will. This is important, _you're_ important. Sex isn't going to change that. It'll just be a new area for us to explore.”

“You've gone sappy on me,” Liam jokes, his voice coming out a little hoarse, “but I get it. I've been in relationships before but they've never been like this. You're different.”

“A good different?”

“A very good different,” Liam tells him, “the best kind of different. Now, if this is something we're going to do we need to prepare…” Liam pauses when he hears Theo's heartbeat speed up, “what is it? Have you changed your mind?”

“Of course not,” Theo says, “I went to the store earlier and picked up some condoms and lube.”

Liam smirks, pushing further into Theo's space, “You've been thinking about this for awhile haven't you?”

“Longer than you know.”

“Good,” Liam says, moving away from Theo and towards his bedroom, “because I want you inside me.”

Theo feels a growl escape him before he's turning and taking off after Liam. He finds Liam in his room, shirt already discarded on the floor. “Someone's in a hurry.”

Liam looks at him over his shoulder, “You're not the only one who's been thinking about this.”

“I always imagined we'd be undressing each other,” Theo says, walking slowly towards Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes, but holds out his hand for Theo, pulling him closer, “Then you better get to work.”

Theo's eyes flash briefly then he's gripping Liam by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss that leaves them both gasping for breath. When Liam's hands start yanking on the bottom of his shirt Theo pulls back, allowing him to pull the shirt off. Theo pauses with his hands on the button to Liam's pants, looking up at the beta. “You're sure about this? And about me topping?”

Liam grins, “Yeah I'm sure. I've been… preparing.”

“Preparing…?”

Liam's own hands are absentmindedly playing with the waistband of Theo's boxers that are visible over the top of his pants, “I always figured it'd be you that topped so I wanted to be prepared, get used to the feeling. So I've been umm…”

Theo steps closer, running his nose along Liam's neck before moving up to his ear, voice low when he speaks, “Have you been fucking yourself with toys Liam?” When Liam just nods frantically, Theo takes his earlobe between his teeth, smirking when he hears the moan it drags from Liam, “were you thinking of me? Imagining it was me filling you up?”

Liam groans, his head falling back, “ _Yes_. I was. I thought of you. I wished it was you. Now can we please move this along?”

Theo is only too happy to oblige. 

 

Sex with Liam is intense. Theo always figured it would be, but no amount of imagining could prepare him for how it actually feels. It's a little overwhelming if he's being honest, being so completely surrounded by Liam. His scent, his voice, his touch, his taste, the way he looks spread out beneath him. Theo loses himself so completely in the moment, just let's himself go. Only focusing on the boy beneath him. How amazing this feels. How much he loves him.

It’s over faster than either of them would have liked, both already close to the edge when it’s barely begun. Still, Theo holds onto the feeling of having Liam beneath him for as long as he can.  Bringing the beta to his release before allowing himself to follow him over. His orgasm hits him hard. He must have blacked out for a moment because when he comes back to himself it’s to find himself collapsed on top of Liam. He doesn’t seem to mind, too busy running a hand up and down Theo’s back. When he notices Theo looking up at him from where his head rest on his chest he smiles, “Welcome back. You had me worried for a moment, but you were still breathing so I didn’t think it was life threatening enough to call someone. That would have been awkward to explain.”

Theo scoffs, rolling off Liam and onto his back, “I wasn’t out that long.”

“Are you angry?” Liam asks, leaning up onto one arm so he can look at Theo better, “You’re not seriously angry, are you?”

“You’re the one that ruined the moment.”

“Oh my God. You’re the one that passed out!”

Theo looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He’s not sure why he’s angry. Bickering is something they do. It’s normal. But this was… different. “It’s fine Liam.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Liam says, moving to where he’s straddling Theo, “Talk to me.”

“It was my first time Liam.”

“I know that.”

“It was… more intense than I was expecting,” Theo admits, moving his hands to settle on Liam’s hips, “I could sense you everywhere. I’m always aware of you but this was more than that. It was overwhelming. But not in a bad way. Then when I came around wrapped up in your arms I…”

“You what?” Liam asks, running a hand through Theo’s hair, smiling when he pushes into it.

“I felt safe, happy, content. That is, until you had to go and be an asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam sighs, leaning down until he can press their foreheads together, “I really was worried when you blacked out. I guess I was so relieved when you came around that my first response was to make a joke about it to mask how scared I was. All those things you felt, I felt them too.”

“But you didn’t black out,” Theo points out, but there’s a small smile on his face.

“No, but I came close. It was intense for me too. But I think I know why.”

“And are you going to share your thoughts with the class?”

“Now who’s being an ass,” Liam says, rolling his eyes fondly. He laughs, batting Theo’s hands away when he starts trying to tickle Liam’s sides, “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you,” his face grows serious as he gazes down at Theo, “I think it’s because I love you so much. I told you before what we have is different and I can feel that in everything we do, sex included.  Everything between us has always been intense. First the way we fought each other, then the way we fought _for_ each other. Even the way we trust and love each other is more powerful than anything I’ve ever felt. Why would sex between us be any different?”

“It meant more because we love each other,” Theo says, leaning in to place a small kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam smiles, returning the kiss, “Yeah.”

They’re silent for a while after that, both content to just be wrapped around each other. Liam has moved off Theo and onto his side, an arm and a leg slung across his body and his head resting on his chest. Theo’s distractedly drawing patterns on Liam’s back, listening to the sound of Liam’s heart beating beneath his hands.

Liam is close to falling asleep when Theo speaks, “You make me a better person, you know that?”

Liam glances up at him, “No. You did that all on your own.”

Theo shakes his head, “I didn’t. Before you I was only interested in power. Then I got sent to Hell and came back because of you. If it would have been anyone else I would have been stuck with there’s no telling the person I would be right now. I’d like to believe I’d be better, be this person. But one thing I know for sure is that _you_ helped me get here. Sure, you drove me crazy most of the time and you were, and still are, stubborn as hell. But you’re loyal. You’re protective of those you care about. And I count myself lucky to be one of those people. So, you might not be completely responsible but you gave me the push I needed to be better. You were the first person to trust me. Hell, you even love me for some reason I can’t quite fathom…”

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam says, moving to where he can take Theo’s face between is palms, “I love you because of who you are. It doesn’t matter how you got here, okay? What matters is that you’re good. Sure, you can still be an asshole sometimes but when it really matters you do what’s right. You can say that’s because of me but I don’t think it is. I think it was always there waiting to come out. You just needed to see that. To see that it’s alright to care, to love, to be loved. And you _do_ deserve to be loved, okay?”

Theo nods as best he can with Liam’s hands on his face, “I guess the whole getting emotional after sex thing wasn’t a lie.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Liam tells him, eyes fond as he leans down to kiss him, “But I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo smiles, brushing their cheeks together, “would be it too cheesy for me to say always?”

“Probably. But you can do it anyway, as long as you don’t use a Snape voice,” when Theo smirks Liam groans and tries to roll off of him, knowing what’s coming, “Oh no. Please don’t. Forget I even said that. I take it back.”

Theo rolls them until Liam is on his back beneath him, leaning in close to Liam’s ear making sure to speak slowly, “ _Always_.”

Liam laughs, pushing at Theo’s chest to no avail. He shakes his head when he sees Theo smirking down at him, laughter clear in his eyes. “Okay fine, I love you too, _always_.”

Theo’s smirk turns into a full-blown grin as he eases himself down onto Liam’s chest. Liam’s arms quickly come up to wrap around him, pulling him in tighter.

“Can we always be like this?” Theo asks, fighting back a yawn as contentment settles over him.

“Like what?”

“Happy.”

Liam is silent for a moment, letting his fingers dance across Theo’s skin before we speak, voice quiet like a promise, “Yeah. Yeah we can.”

The response is so simple, like it’s something they can easily achieve. They both know it’s not realistic. That they won’t always be happy. That sometimes it will be out of their control. But they’re both willing to work for it. And right now, they are happy, wrapped up in each other away from the chaos of the rest of the world. For now, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I am taking prompt for Thiam or Sterek (:


End file.
